Naruto In The Past
by Care-free kitten
Summary: What if Naruto went back in time to before he was born? What if he met his father? SPOILERS! Disclaimer: I forgot to actually put it in the story! Woops! If i owned Naruto i would be typing this in the computer room of my mansion. But, i'm not.
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILERS**

**  
This story is set before Naruto was born (if you can't assume that after reading)**

**This is somewhere before Jiraiya dies, so Naruto has not read 'the gutsy ninja' book yet! **

**The whole story is in Naruto POV, which I don't tell you at all that he's Naruto so READ THIS!!**

**Even though today was a snow day, we have school tomorrow which stinks because the day after tomorrow there is no school BECAUSE IT"S VACATION!!! WTF!**

As I walk down the main road of Konoha, I see a strange red blob (for lack of a better term) floating in front of me. It gives me the same type of feeling I get when I use the nine-tails chakra. So I follow it, I start to run as it gets faster and faster. After a few minutes I realized that I was about to run straight out of the village.

The gate keepers call after me as I make my way out, "I'll be right back!" I exclaim not stopping in fear of losing the chakra that was still speeding up, drawing me into the woods.

I slowly see a wall form in front of me; it was also made out of the chakra. It wouldn't hurt to go in, just to have a look around. I pass through, my vision is becoming blurred, and all I can see is the chakra.

--- Hours later

I wake up to see that I am in a hospital bed, although something about it seems different than normal. A man with spiky blonde hair, kind of like mine, came in.

"Hello," he said with a smile, "I am Minato, the fourth Hokage." Oh my god! I'm looking at the fourth!! "So, what brings you here...um..."

"Oh, I'm Nar…" Wait, something isn't right, isn't the fourth dead? Where am I? Am I in the past? That would be so cool! Well, if I am or not I can't give out my name! "I'm Uzu Naro." Did I just shorten my name to make a new one? I'm such an idiot!!

"Well Naro, welcome to Konoha!" I looked outside to see that Granny Tsunade's face wasn't on the mountain; I guess I really am in the past. "What villages are you from?" Shouldn't it be obvious? I am wearing a… where's my headband? Oh, no I dropped it somewhere! Well, now I have to come up with a place! I can't be from here if no one knows me!

"I'm from the Hidden Village of the Sand." Yes! Gaara is from there!

"Oh," he said. Oh no, are they not getting along right now? Damn I should have paid more attention to history class!!

"But," I added, trying to make up for it, "I'm not a spy, and I'd like to train here!" Hoping they wouldn't kick me out.

"Oh, well you can train under me for the time being. Not to be rude but I have to keep an eye on you; we can't just trust anyone who walks into the village." He was SO NICE!!!

"Yeah, I understand!" I am so PUMPED! I get to train under the fourth!

Wait! Shouldn't I resent him? I mean, he did seal nine-tails in me. I know! While I'm here I'll find out why he chose me to be the container! There could be a million reasons, like me not having a family!

---The next day

I met him at training ground seven. There I saw Kakashi-sensei! Oh my gosh! He was so little!

"Don't you have groups of three?" I asked knowing that that's how it was.

"Well, all my genin are chuunin now, even Kakashi. Although he likes to train with me sometimes for fun. It's good exercise for the both of us!" He smiled at Kakashi, who smiled back at his master. He is so cute!!!

We got ready to train when he asked me, "What level are you?"

"Oh," I said, "I'm a genin, but only because I was away training for three years and didn't have a chance to take the exam."

"Ok," he smirked, "then let's get started!"

---Later that day

We had a long hard day of training, and it was a lot of fun. I get to go over to the fourth's house for dinner!

I know for a fact that the fourth had a beautiful wife! I can't wait to meet her! I can learn so much by being here. Oh, who cares about learning? This will be fun!

As we walked into his house a red-haired pregnant woman came out of the kitchen. "You must be Naro." She said smiling. "I'm Kushina, Minato's wife." Whoa! She IS pretty, but I didn't know that the fourth had a baby.

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

"Boy, we're naming him after the main character in Jiraiya-sensei's book!" Sensei? Are we talking about the same ero-sennin?

"So, what's the name?" I asked enthusiastically, maybe I know him.

"Naruto." She said. What? Wait.

"What's your last name?" I asked. Isn't the Hokage's full name Minato Namikaze? If so then are there two Naruto's in Konoha?

"My last name is Uzumaki, even though we're married, I didn't want to give up my last name.

No, this isn't happening. That would mean that the man responsible for making the whole village hate me is my own father?

I'm the Fourth Hokage's son?

**Note: I don't know if in Naruto they give up their last names or not. I just had to say something to get her to say 'Uzumaki' **

**Which is the fourths first name Minato or Namikaze? **

**Also should 'fourth' be capitalized? **

**BREAK STARTS TODAY!! **

**Plenty of writing time!!**

**Review, give suggestions!!**

**I'll appreciate anything!**

**If you say something bad though, I'll write you back (hint, hint)**

**-Care-free Kitten**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is Care-free Kitten!!!  
Here is Chapter 2!!**

**Thank you **crayontesla **for help on the name thing!!!**

**Tomorrow is Christmas!!**

**Look, I can see people are reading, BUT I want to know what you guys think!!!**

**Review!!**

After finding out that the fourth is my father, I feel a little awkward around him. He looks so excited about having me, why would he want to ruin my life? I have to talk to the only person I can trust to listen to me without mocking me.

"Hokage-sama?" I asked. I think about calling him father but it just doesn't sound right. "Do you know where I can find Tsunade-sama?" Oh, Sama, that just sounds weird.

"Actually Naro, she hangs around the bar a lot. Why don't you try looking there?" I started to run towards the bar, "But don't go in! You're underage!" I kept running, I have to talk to Granny, and fast.

I noticed that Kushina was very pregnant, I could be due any day now!!! That means that nine-tails is coming. Plus, I'll become the demon kid that everyone says I am. Maybe I could prevent it from happening.

---

As I knock on the door of the bar, Ino's father comes out, "Sorry kid," He said slightly drunk, "you have to be over 21 to enter."

"I know! I need to talk to Lady Tsunade-sama!" Ok, can these names get any worse? They just don't fit!

Granny comes out of the door, she looks sober, good thing she can hold her liquor!

"Granny Tsunade," I started, as she gave me a look, probably thinking something along the lines of, 'That brat did not just call me Granny!' Although, her version probably has a lot of swears. "I need to talk to you." I finished.

"Oh," she said looking like she did not have the patience to talk to me. "And what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I want to talk about the Hokage and the future of Konoha." I said in a very serious tone. She laughed at me. I can't BELIEVE that she's LAUGHING at ME when I AM TRING to be SERIOUS!!!

"Look kid-" She started.

"It's not KID!! It's NARUTO! UZUMAKI, NARUTO!!!!!" I yelled knowing my face was bright red. She stared at me with her mouth slightly open.

Wait, I just said my real name didn't I?

---

As she walked me back to where she lives, she wouldn't let go of my hand. I was worried.

"Now," she said looking at me, making eye contact, "tell me the truth, is your name really Uzumaki?" So I told her the whole story, even about me being the container for the demon.

"So, when is he demon fox going to attack?" she asked with a concerned look. I could tell she believed me, YAY GRANNY!!!

"The day I'm born." I said.

"Oh no," she looked down, "you're due any day now."

This is bad, I don't know what to do! Should I try to stop the demon? NO, that would never work, I'd be taken over. Why am I here? Am I supposed to just watch as my only family dies?

"What should we do?" I asked, wondering is she was going to tell my father on me. No dad, daddy, tou-san, etc. I can't think of him in a loving way, I just can't.

"We need to wait and see what happens." She said very sternl. Ok, I'm due soon, we will wait until then.

**I know this chapter is kind of boring but I needed someone to know about him and well, there you have it.**

**Tomorrow is Christmas so I doubt I will even attempt to write another chapter, but who knows? I might write it tonight??? (I'm not making any promises)**

**I'm getting a laptop!! YAY!!! Now I won't have to do this in the middle of my dinning room!!!**

**REVIEW!!  
-Care-free Kitten**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is Care-free Kitten!!! I am writing this chapter on my new lap top!!!**

**My dog woke me up in the middle of the night (4 in the morning) so I wrote this chapter!!!!**

**YAY!!!**

As I walked through Konoha I saw that people were gathering around the fourth. Then I heard it, "I have just received word that the nine-tailed demon fox is headed this way.

"He shouted above the crowd. The people started to panic. Oh no, it's happening! "They say it will be here by tomorrow." People started looking around, they were terrified. Some of them started to walk to their homes to pack, while some yelled to the fourth to save them.

"I assure you that if we fail to destroy it I will use a forbidden jitsu as a last resort. I will be happy to die to save the village." That's nice but will you be happy to give up my life for the village? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he would, I know that already. I bet that it's my duty as the Hokage's son to give anything for the village also.

Did he realize what he was going to give up for the village? I know it's harsh of me to think this way but, if he knew how they treated me then he would have never done it. He would let them suffer!

"Tonight there will be a feast to honor those about to go into battle, I want everyone there." He stated, knowing no one would disobey and leave the village.

As everyone prepares for the feast I go and talk with Granny.

"Naruto," she said being completely serious, "tonight at the feast you need to tell Minato how you feel. You need to tell him whether or not you're ok with becoming the container. He can't force you to, if you don't want to."

She was right, I have to tell him that I'm ok with the way I grew up, it made me stronger, work harder, and strive for the position of Hokage.

When we arrived at the feast the fourth got at the head of the room and said, "Tomorrow our ninja's will be going into battle; I cannot say that they will come back alive, in fact I guarantee that most of them won't. I thank them all for being great leaf ninja's and for protecting Konoha with their live in the past as well as the future. If any of them do not want to participate in the battle, I will not force them." Many villagers clapped at his speech.

As people partied and made the most of their last day together I saw that the fourth and Kushina were sitting at a lone table in the corner. "Go on." Granny said pushing me forward slightly. We slowly walked over together.

"Um, are these seats taken?" I ask them, they look up and smile.

"No Naro, you two can sit with us." Kushina said with a smile, we sat.

"Um," Oh god, why do I keep saying 'um'? "I want to be in the battle tomorrow." I blurted out.

"Of course you can Naro," the fourth said looking at me, he took a deep breath in, "may I ask why? I mean you are not a ninja of Konoha."

"I am a ninja of Konoha." I said looking at my feet, "and I would like to fight side by side with my father the fourth Hokage!" They looked at me like I had six heads.

"Naro," he started.

"Let me finish!" I kept going, knowing I was turning red. "My real name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am your son from the future." I saw he didn't believe me.

"It's true." Granny came into the conversation, "He is your son. He also has the seal of the nine-tailed fox, the seal that only you can do Minato." He looked at me; I lifted my shirt revealing the seal.

"Please father, I want to be there when I become the container. " I said with determined eyes.

"But," he cried, "You're not even born yet! How can you be the container?" He was on the verge of tears because of what I become. "I'm so proud of you." What? He is? I thought…

"Dad." I was starting to cry too now. "I-"

The ground started to shake, there were a few screams and then…

I felt an all too familiar chakra spreading through the air.

**Yay!!! I got it done; unfortunately I don't have internet access on my lap top. My dad is trying to figure it out, so I'm surrounded by wires.**

**And the cat and dog are fighting behind me.**

**Yes, I'm still in my dining room BUT NOT FOR LONG!!!!  
Review!!**

**Merry Christmas!!!**

**-Care-free Kitten**


	4. Chapter 4 with side story

**Hey this is Care-free Kitten!!!**

**I am really bored because I have no internet connection over my grandmother's house. **

**That's ok as long as I have Microsoft word to write more chapters!!**

**Yay!!!**

Everyone rushed out of the building surrounding the demon ready to fight. I joined them making many shadow clones to help, Kakashi-sensei did the same. The four- my dad looked at me and nodded, then at the same time we charged in signaling the attack.

I had never felt so exhilarated in all my life! I was fighting side by side with my father, the fourth Hokage.

"Minato," Granny yelled, "Kushina just went into labor!" Oh no it was starting!

"Naruto." He looked at me, "do you want this?"

"Yes, I do." I was sure, I'll never be surer, I can handle it.

"Don't worry!" Granny shouted again, "He you won't be born for a couple of hours, try to fight it off for now!" Yes, I will fight with him, we'll make history together.

All of a sudden I felt queasy I felt myself get hit by one of nine-tails claws.

"Naruto!" My father yelled. I was thrown against a building.

I felt it the place on my stomach he had hit me was the seal; I felt something in me snap.

I started to lose conciseness, I found myself in front of the cage, with the seal at my feet.

"Finally," He said looking down at me, "I'm in control now!" He grinned wildly. "And with you as my medium, I'll never die as long as the you, now inside of me, doesn't die.

Oh no, by coming in contact with the old demon fox, it released the one inside me.

"Naruto!" I heard my father yell, his voice grew faint. I'm being engulfed by the red chakra.

**Yeah!!! **

**That's this chapter, I will write the next one soon, probably right now but I have to have Christmas lunch now. YAY SOUP!!!**

**Next to me is my cousin and he is only a couple months younger than me.**

**He is taking pictures of his stuffed giraffe Fernando.**

**K**

**-Care-free Kitten**

**P.S. that same cousin wrote a story about Fernando, if you want to read it here it is.**

**He begged me to post it**

**You don't have to read it.**

**When Evil Turtles named Frank attack…**

In a world where crime and DEATH fill the streets… one giraffe stands alone to save all of mankind . . . FERNANDO the ninja giraffe. The evil turtle Frank is trying to take over the world with his doomsday machine. Luckily Fernando the ninja giraffe comes to save the day, he saves all the little children from being slaves in the coffee making business and then he brings together the ANG's of the world to take over the evil turtle Frank. (ANG = Awesome Ninja Giraffes) But the evil turtle senses an uprising and go to hide out in his secret house in Malibu well his team of crazy spider gerbils go in search of Fernando the ninja giraffe. The spider gerbils use their spidey senses to find the ANG's, but Fernando was ready he and his team quickly took the high grounds and took out machine guns and a couple Barrett .50 cal.'s They easily snipe down all of the crazy spider gerbils and then they go to Malibu to find Frank the evil turtle. They get their boats and travel across, I don't know how this is possible because boats won't work on land but they do it anyway. Frank was not expecting it so he sent out all he got, his body guard jellyfish went to attack the ANG's but it was Malibu and extremely hot out so as soon as they got outside they dried out and died, Fernando laughed and said some profanity and then continued on to apprehend Frank the evil turtle. As they were on their way there they stopped at a McDonalds and had a couple Big Mac's and then they were like I don't like McDonalds so they went to Burger King and got a WHOPPER it was delicious, but this isn't that important. They went on to catch Frank when suddenly Franks team of undercover turtles came out with some big weapons that could easily destroy Fernando and the ANG's but the weapons were too heavy for the evil turtles to pick up and their fingers too small to pull the triggers so Fernando, again, said some profanity and then they walked on and stepped on the turtles. But the turtles had just been a distraction and Frank escaped to a hidden safe house on a island that is not on the maps but Frank was stupid and left the map to the secret place on the ground so the ANG's now took their cars across the ocean, which is totally impossible and I have no idea how they did that either but on their way up the shores of the island they found a nice little gift shop and Fernando bought some souvenirs for his wife and 36 sons and daughters and he spent over $ 1,000,000,000. They easily brought Frank to court and he was arrested and bail was $ 1 billion dollars he did not know how he would get out but then he remembered that Fernando spent $ 1 billion dollars at his island gift shop and he was like so happy and then he remembered that he had to give the people working their 10% of profits so he was $ 100 million short and he was sad, so over the next 30 years in jail he became old and tired and moldy and he had this big mole on his face and it was like so disgusting and no one went near him cause he was constantly squirting out this green juice. After 30 years he was finally free again and as soon as he got out he died by tripping over a ladybug who was waiting so innocently for the bus, luckily the ladybug left with only minor injury's of internal bleeding in her left lung, a broken leg, a gaping hole in her head, and a twitch in her right eye. Fernando and the ANG's were victorious, WOOT!

Based on a true story

By Gerry

**That's the story! Chapter 5 will be up next!!!**

**-Care-free Kitten**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this is Care-free Kitten!!!  
I know that my cousin's story was dumb and funny but that's how it is.**

**No he's not mental.**

**Here's chapter 5**

I can't move. The chakra that surrounds me is paralyzing. I think I'll die.

"You won't die, I won't let you. You will die when I figure out a way to separate us." The fox beamed. I can somewhat see what's happening through his eyes.

I see my father fighting, there are now two foxes attacking the village, including myself. He looks determined to defeat the other fox, but he will not fight mine.

I try with all my might to fight against him, but he has more chakra than I do. If I could just find a way, I won't let my father suffer. I'll, I'll…

As I start to lose consciousness I dream of a world where I am with my family and we are happy together. There is no nine-tails and everyone in the village loves me. Then I realize, the fox is making me think selfish thoughts, like 'if only those villagers that were mean to me were dead.

' But I won't think that way. I have friends and the villagers tat hate me has decreased a lot. I have friends that will stay with me even if they know about the demon, like Sakura-chan. I hurt her with this power and she still wanted to be my friend. I'm ok with this, I accept it.

I open my eyes and take in the red chakra. It is a part of me; I am not a part of it. I can fix this.

The seal on my stomach starts to glow; I see that on the outside my father has reinforced the seal with another one.

Oh no, couldn't that kill him? No, he's still standing, he's strong and I'm here with him.

I struggle within the chakra when I find my elf one again in the room with the cage. I pick up the broken seal and place it back on the cage. The fox is instantly sucked back into the cage cursing me.

I pick myself up as I go to hug my father, some ninja's give me looks but my father just says, "This is my son, of you have any problems with him than you have a problem with me." A lot of them looked away while others apologize and go back to fighting the other fox.

Granny comes running with a bundled up cloth in her arms, as she gets closer I realize it's me. "I'm sorry Kushina didn't make it." She said as she handed me to him. He is crying.

"Did you know?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I knew." I said looking down; I didn't know what to say. "You should probably get the seal ready." I said as I walked towards the battle field.

He does, he is about to do the seal when the fox knocked him out of the way. I ran over to him. He was in no condition to fight, nevertheless make a seal that would cost his life. What am I going to do?

**Ok so that's the chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I'm begging**

**Well **

**Chapter six will be up soon; in fact I'll start writing it now.**

**Have a merry Christmas**

**OMG!  
I was being selfish!  
If you don't celebrate Christmas don't take offence**

**Happy Hanukah, kwanza etc.**

**-Care-free Kitten**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this is Care-free Kitten!!!!**

**Here's chapter 6**

**Last chapter**

**Wow six chapters already!!**

**YAY!!!**

As I look over at my father I see that he's not going to be able to make a seal, he's not strong enough.

I look for a solution but cannot find one.

What's going to happen?

Will everyone die?

No, I have an idea!

I run over to my father and baby me. I give my father some of my endless chakra, and say, "Use my chakra, seal it away dad."

He nods and makes the seal, I see tears flowing sown his face as he is taking his last breaths. I can tell I have a great father, who loves me more than I could have ever imagined.

I know that he cares, I pick up baby me who is crying, the seal probably hurt, but I don't remember. I say, "Treat this boy as a hero; do not let him grow up unloved." Knowing that my cry was on deaf ears, they don't care, but I want to tell myself how much I am loved. Even if not by all people. I want to restate my father's last words.

I hand myself to Granny and feel weird, I see the red chakra again; I follow it and am back in the woods.

I go back into Konoha and straight to the Hokage's office, "Granny," I say.

"Naruto, I already know." She said smiling.

I run out the door knowing that team training was being held in field 7.

**Well, that's it!!**

**I hope you liked it!!!**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**Next I think I'll write a d. gray man fic.**

**See ya!!  
-Care-free Kitten!!!**


End file.
